


“Heboh! Video Esek-Esek Lena Luthor Dan Reign Bocor Ke Internet! Klik Di Sini Untuk Melihatnya!”

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: ReignCorp Clickbait AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, F/F, Unrequited Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Kara menjatuhkan ponselnya dari lantai tiga.





	“Heboh! Video Esek-Esek Lena Luthor Dan Reign Bocor Ke Internet! Klik Di Sini Untuk Melihatnya!”

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK OKAY???? Padahal awalnya saya cuma mau tau video itu udah jadi kata serapan atau belum dan kemudian ada gabungan kata "video esek-esek" di KBBI and I just... also this is me trying to deal with all the shitstorm that is SDCC.
> 
> Kayaknya ada kesalahan tanda baca dan eyd, saya nulis ini gelap-gelapan dan buru-buru, jadi yah...

Awalnya itu gosip yang dibuat oleh Winn, setiap kali Kara dan Super Friends (itu nama grup sahabat-sahabat Kara, Winn yang menamainya) melihat Reign dan Lena bersama. Kara langsung membantah dan mengatakan kalau Lena dan Reign hanya teman, tidak mungkin lebih. Setahu Kara Lena dan Reign belum pacaran. Lena pasti cerita kepada Kara ‘kan kalau dia pacaran dengan seseorang?

Kara bukannya cemburu… dia hanya tidak ingin melihat Lena bersedih jika Reign ternyata hanya memanfaatkan Lena. Entah itu karena Lena adalah seorang Luthor, atau karena hal lain. Plus, Kara tidak mau ada orang lain yang menjadi pusat perhatian Lena. Itu posisi miliknya, oke?

Tapi begitu melihat judul artikel ini, Kara mulai meragukan segalanya.

Apakah Lena benar-benar sudah pacaran dengan Reign? Seserius itukah hubungan mereka sampai-sampai mereka merekam… Kara menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, ini hanya berita _clickbait_ saja. Kara tertawa memikirkan orang-orang yang menekan tautan tersebut.

Kara memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Mike agar dia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Lena. Dan Reign. Dan video esek-esek mereka.

Kara merinding saat membayangkannya.

Lena dan Reign.

Orang macam apa yang memiliki nama Reign, huh?!

Seharusnya Kara dan Lena!

Tunggu, apa?

Kara mengerjapkan mata saat melihat Lena menarik Reign ke kamar mandi kampus.

Kara tidak menguping, dia hanya menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka.

“Beb, santai,” Reign tertawa. Rasanya Kara ingin masuk dan meninjunya, enak saja dia memanggil Lena dengan panggilan beb! Memangnya Reign siapanya Lena?!

“Reign, aku serius!” Lena mendesis kesal. Kara bisa membayangkan wajah kesal Lena, dia sering begitu setiap berkumpul dengan Super Friends. Kara tidak paham kenapa selalu terlihat seperti ingin meninju Winn atau membakar Mike hidup-hidup.

“Bagaimana kalau videonya benar-benar beredar di internet?!”

Jantung Kara berhenti berdetak dan kembali dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Reign menghela napas. “Lena, Sayang.” Terdengar suara sepatu mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. “Kau tahu kalau aku tidak jadi merekamnya karena kau tidak nyaman ‘kan? Dan aku tidak mungkin merekamnya tanpa minta izin darimu dulu.”

“Lantas video apa yang sedang beredar di internet?!” Lena bertanya dengan nada marah.

Kara menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, Reign! Video apa itu?! Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba muncul artikel semacam itu kalau tidak ada asal mulanya!

“Oh, kau belum melihatnya?” Reign bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Kara pura-pura muntah. Memangnya siapa yang tertarik mendengar Reign bicara seperti itu?

“Reign…” Lena mewanti-wanti.

“Itu videomu ganti baju.”

“REIGN!” Lena marah.

Mata Kara membesar, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tanpa ia sadari ia menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering.

Kara langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan percakapan antara Reign dan Lena sampai usai.

Reign tertawa saat Lena menghujaninya dengan pukulan. “Beb _,_ aku bercanda, oke?” Ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

“INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BERCANDA, REIGN!” Lena berteriak.

“Oke, oke, maaf,” Reign memeluk Lena dengan erat dan meletakkan dagunya ke atas kepala Lena. “Tadi aku melihat Kara mengikuti kita ke kamar mandi, jadi aku harus bohong.”

Lena mendorong tubuh Reign agar dia bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. “Apa? Kara?”

“Yup. Aku hanya ingin dia berharap akan melihat videomu ganti baju padahal yang ada dia akan melihat videomu sedang latihan gitar dengan tante Diana.” Reign tersenyum. "Aku masih penasaran siapa yang mengedarkan video itu, atau kenapa dia menulis artikel dengan judul seperti itu. Mungkin dia seorang penulis artikel _clickbait_?"

Diana Prince adalah tunangan tantenya Reign, Isabel Maru. Pertemuan pertama mereka cukup unik karena Diana berteriak kaget saat melihat Reign di tempat umum dan waktu itu Diana belum tahu kalau Isabel memiliki keponakan. “ _Isabel, bagaimana kau bisa tambah tinggi dalam waktu empat jam?!”_

“Ya, lalu kau mengejek kemampuanku bermain gitar.” Lena cemberut.

“Sayang, jari-jari lentik itu lihai untuk melakukan banyak hal tapi bermain gitar bukan salah satunya.” Reign berbisik sebelum mengecup bibir Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> AND MAYBE IT JUST ME TAPI ODETTE ITU MIRIP SAMA ELENA ANAYA MAKANYA SAYA JADIIN KEPONAKANNYA ISABEL!
> 
>  
> 
> [usually im lurking around here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
